The Truth of the Knight
by gothamsiren89
Summary: Bruce is mangled between his love and his responsibility as Batman. He wakes up one day only to find the woman he loves in front of him. Both of them speaks about their inner desires to be each other and confesses their feelings making themselves realise how much they need each other. My first one-shot introducing Talia Al Ghul and Batman as Bruce Wayne.


Bruce was working in his Bat-cave, piles of documents rested on his sideways. He was engrossed, deeply observing the imagery in front of him. Alfred walked in with his well-tailored suit, his formal attire as a butler and looked up at his son who was intently watching the images on the screen. Bruce was dressed as Batman as he looked at the codex, while his cowl kept hanging over the vault.

Alfred looked over as Batman swiped further the images and as he did, his eyes narrowed down. He looked at Bruce and touched his shoulders, a gesture of compassion.

"Bruce! Are you alright?" Alfred spoke, his voice hoarse with guilt.

"I don't know, Al! What do you think?" His voice was even, the last statement sounded merely painful, even in his voice which commanded dominance over the room. Alfred didn't say a word, but Bruce continued, "I don't know how I should feel anymore." He said, pressing the temples over his forehead as he looked down, his mind clearly stressed.

"Be assured, Bruce. Whatever happens, I won't leave your side." Alfred managed to respond, seeing his ward grieving over his loss. Bruce kept glaring at the screen, his experience of bitterness killing him inside.

"I'll fetch you a cup of coffee, my desperate attempt at relaxing your mood." He heaved a heavy sigh and left the room leaving Bruce alone in the darkness.

Alfred was gone which made it easier for Bruce to let out his emotions. The emotions which he was keeping within, trying to poster the toughness. He kept checking the codex which he had recently updated. The codex acted as a personal Wikipedia, giving away recent information on the criminals encountered by Batman. The codex was filled with every Gotham scoundrel who reeked of corruption, be it a politician, district attorneys, press, journalists, cops and the list went on and on. The codex was currently filled with various psychopathic criminals, dangerous, unpredictable and someone inspired from the dark side of Batman. The recent addition to the list was his best friend Harvey Dent, the top-notch District attorney. Clean slate, incorrupt and someone who hopelessly strived to eradicate evil from the city. He looked at the image of Harvey Dent, his half-scarred face and one coin tossing away from his hands. He read the name 'Two-Face' and swiped off, exhaling out his despair. He read the other name as he saw the laughing face, his green hair ruffled backwards, his yellow teeth casting out the madness inside of him. 'Joker', the strongest opponent Batman had encountered who had caused madness around the city and the only way to capture him was Arkham Asylum. Then, he saw images of female rogues, Pamela Isley - the green witch, the laboratory experiment gone wrong now locked at Iron Heights because of her dangerous nature to slay down men through her plants and veins. She went by the name 'Poison Ivy.' The next name was Catwoman - the regular thief burglar, Riddler - another wannabe criminal who killed people but leaving clues behind, wanting to be known for his crime. His eyes stopped shortly at the imagery of an old man dressed in a green cloak, his face covered with white beards while his green eyes tracing him back. Ra's empire as League of Assassins was formidably sworn to eradicate Gotham and the people inside it.

As he swiped further, he saw the image of someone, he was not ready to watch. He looked at surprise as he read the name, 'Talia-Al-Ghul'. Her picture was beautifully captured on the screen, her purple-clad clothing suited for an Arabian woman, her olive skin glowing over the screen while her black hair loosened backwards.

'Daughter of the Demon and the Leader of the League of Assassins.' He read the file which showcased her recent criminal activities alongside her father.

Alfred had come back with the hot coffee, placing it on the table where Bruce was seated. He looked at Bruce and left the cave after his approval; his silence which only proved that he needs to be alone.

After few minutes, he heard the footsteps behind him. He knew that Alfred was back with something, but his heart skipped a beat as he heard her voice. "Beloved!" She spoke giving a sweet intonation, surprising Bruce as he widened his eyes.

 _Am I hallucinating?_

He kept asking himself but his doubts were proved to be real when he heard another voice. The voice had repeated again. He turned back only to find her present before him. He kept looking at her dazzling beauty and as it was confirmed, his eyes narrowed down. "Why are you here, Talia?" He demanded.

"I wanted to meet you once we..." She didn't finish her word. Batman didn't say a word, but her silence made things worst.

"I..I thought I would find you here. Your personal den! Same like my father. He did once speak about the fabled Bat-cave." She smiled as she spoke breaking the silence.

Batman was observing her beauty and was perplexed at her sudden arrival at the Bat-cave. She was standing ahead of him with confidence, her green eyes admiring himself. The first time he had seen her she was beautiful but her beauty was natural and raw, something he never saw in any female. She looked timid, shy like a frightened animal as Batman gazed at her. Apparently, her father was Ra's Al Ghul who had proposed him to marry off his daughter and join the league in the cause. The cause of slaying thousand cities! At the moment with the heavy heart, he had decided to decline to leave the Demon's lair, probably hurting the woman he felt affection for, but for the best.

"My father used to admire you. He.." Talia continued speaking only to make Bruce aware that she was still there.

Bruce, however, confused cut her off, "Used to?" He asked her with suspicion.

"He's dead, beloved. Killed by his own people, under the influence of Dr Daemon Darkhh. His era has ended and now that League has disbanded after the death of their true leader. " She concluded.

"The League should have gone quite much before." He responded plainly.

"So what about you? After your father's death?" Bruce asked hoping she would stay by his side.

"I am not sure beloved. I have no idea what life lies ahead of me. With Ra's dead, it feels like a part of me is dead. I have left myself with the group of followers who had devoted themselves towards my father. Following me is their only option now, and I am supposed to lead them." Talia responded.

The realisation hit him hard, knowing, she had chosen a side again his. Knowing that he must treat her as an enemy as he did to others.

"Or... You could stay here." Bruce remarked.

"I wish that could happen. But you do know, that's not our fate." Talia laughed at her own misplaced fate. She said grieving, "I cannot abandon my people. Even after his death, his ghost still haunts my soul. It's as if he has yet not done with me. Even if it's not my wish, I will have to go on."

"Talia! You have put me in a difficult situation. You can make a difference by leaving the darkness behind but you chose to step on your father's shoes." Bruce growled back, his voice hinted towards frustration, "If that's your decision then you must know you are my enemy. As a Batman, I would have to treat you the same way I treat my criminals."

Talia looked at Bruce, knowing how difficult it must have been for him. She welled a tear from her cheeks and said something in a heavy voice, "I am well aware of that, beloved. Which is why I wanted to meet you, to let you know, how much I love you. How much I still love you!"

Bruce kept staring at the screen, unable to show herself to her. Talia was silent too as her mind was back to reality which had dawned on her.

"I think it's my cue to leave. Take care of yourself, beloved." Her voice sounded painful.

Bruce looked at her as tears had fallen down her eyes. He walked straight towards her and hugged her for the last time. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, gently rubbing her arms. Talia snuggled in and smiled as Bruce held her tight. As he released her from his tight grip, he looked at her for the first time affectionately and lovingly. As he glanced down at her, he leaned in a way his forehead rested against hers. Closing his eyes, he kissed her warm lips. Talia closed her eyes, unable to contend herself, she gave her in, pulling herself into the passionate kiss.

"Talia!" He released her slowly as he whispered her name. Caressing her cheeks, he looked at her and just said, "Thank you! Thank you for coming." He responded.

Talia closed her eyes for the last time feeling the touch of her beloved. As she opened her eyes, the distance between them increased and they parted their ways. She looked back at Bruce, who was standing there preparing himself to let her go. He then sat in his chair, picking up the cup of coffee as her silhouette disappeared into the shadows.

 **A/N: I hope you have liked my version of Talia who is Anti-Morisson and anti-rapist as she is being widely known due to her recent arcs. I would really appreciate your thoughts on my story. This was my sincere attempt to write on two characters who belonged to different cities, still, had deeper connection within them. I hope I was able to portray both the characters in the right way. Do let me know what you think about the one-shot in comment. Happy reading! :)**


End file.
